Harmony Forest
by ShadowStorm135
Summary: Traveling to find paradise, the five wolves (Kiba, Tsume, Hige, Toboe and Blue) as well as Cheza, the flower maiden, come upon what is known as Harmony Forest. There they find a she-wolf who decides to accompany them on their journey. What happens when Tsume of all the wolves starts to have feelings for her? You'll have to read to find out. OCxTsume & BluexHige, a little KibaxCheza


Harmony Forest: a Wolf's Rain fanfic

Traveling to find paradise, the five wolves (Kiba, Tsume, Hige, Toboe and Blue) as well as Cheza, the flower maiden, come upon what is known as Harmony Forest. There they find a she-wolf who decides to accompany them on their journey. What happens when Tsume of all the wolves starts to have feelings for her? You'll have to read to find out. OCxTsume & BluexHige, a little KibaxCheza.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the characters from Wolf's Rain or any part of the show. If I did, there would be more than 30 episodes.

Time to begin ^_^

The five wolves and the flower maiden had been traveling for days without food or rest. Luckily they hadn't been attacked in a long while, but that's one of the reasons they kept moving. Amazingly Toboe wasn't complaining at all, although he was starting to lag behind. Tsume kept an eye on him though, always making sure he was safe. Hige's stomach was growling, but he had stopped complaining. Blue was at his side, she seemed exhausted; she was only half-wolf. Kiba, as always was up in front by Cheza's side. The flower maiden looked to be full of life and energy. "Hey, Kiba! How much longer until we can take a rest?" Tsume asked in his usual rough tone. "Not much longer, there's a forest up ahead, we can stay there for a while." The white wolf answered back. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief knowing that they would soon be taking a break in a nice forest.

As they neared the entrance to the forest, they all felt happier as if they were welcomed. "Cheza, do you know what forest this is?" Kiba asked gently. "It is the Forest of Harmony. All creatures are welcomed here so long as they don't kill inside the forest." She responded. She then gracefully entered the forest with the wolves close behind her. They stopped at a clearing near a lake; there was a great tree that would provide a nice sleep area and a waterfall that fell so gently onto the lake. It was a beautiful site. "Hey, Cheza, does killing for food count?" Hige asked as his stomach rumbled. "This one will ask the great tree." She then put her hand on the tree and communicated with it. "This one was told that hunting for food doesn't count as killing, but merely survival." She smiled. Hige almost jumped for joy, but contained himself. "Okay, so who's going hunting?" He asked with a smile. "I'll go with you, Hige." Toboe answered. "Okay, runt. Anyone else?" Hige said looking at Blue. She sighed, "I guess I'm going too." She said with amusement. "Okay, then we're off." Hige said as the three set out to get some meat.

Tsume decided to rest near the lake while Kiba and Cheza stood by the great tree. She was stroking his fur since he had returned to his wolf form. They always seemed so close, so inseparable. Kiba would never let anything happen to Cheza; he would give his life for her. The more Tsume thought about it, the more he realized Hige would do the same for Blue. Those two had become inseparable as well; they were "in love" as others called it. Tsume suddenly felt alone. He had no one to be with like Kiba and Hige did. Toboe was there for him, but that was more of a little brother love. Toboe was too young to understand the concept of love and finding a mate to be with forever. " _Lucky him._ " Tsume thought to himself. Why did he suddenly have a longing for a mate or just a girlfriend, someone to be close with; like the others had? He never minded being alone, so why was it bothering him so much in this forest? Maybe it was because he hadn't had a woman's touch in an extremely long time, although humans were disgusting…so were the dogs. Maybe he was just over thinking too much. He decided on the second one and soon fell asleep. He was woken up by Toboe jumping on him playfully. "We got food, Tsume! Get up!" he yelled playfully. Tsume got up and joined the others to eat their meal of deer. Amazingly everyone was filled from it, even Hige. They all let out a peaceful sigh as they were content and at peace for a moment.

"This place is great." Toboe said smiling. "Yea, it's beautiful and peaceful and we don't have to worry about fighting here." Blue chimed in. "Kind of like a paradise, huh?" Hige said as he moved closer to Blue. "Actually it is like a paradise here." Kiba said as Cheza nodded in agreement. "Tsume, what do you think?" Toboe asked with an innocent smile. "I think it's too good to be true. But I could get used to this place." He said with a smile. They all started laughing at nothing in particular, enjoying the company of friends and pack members. Suddenly everything went silent and the once beautiful area seemed eerie. Blue moved closer to Hige, who put a defensive arm around her to hold her close. Kiba moved to Cheza's side as she started to stroke his fur searching for comfort. Toboe backed away into the shadows behind Tsume, who stood there in a guarded position. "You guys get the feeling that we're being watched?" Toboe whimpered. They all nodded in agreement. Tsume wasn't sure, but it felt as though there was another wolf with them. "Am I the only one who senses another wolf?" he asked in a somewhat harsh tone. "No, I sense it too." Kiba answered. "I can smell it." Hige said. They all glared toward the opening to the clearing. They were in their wolf forms ready to fight if need be.

Suddenly a tawny and silver wolf burst into the clearing, ready to fight them. They growled at each other. The wolf started to run towards them ready to strike. Hige jumped at her and they wrestled until he was thrown off. Blue attacked the wolf that hurt the one she loved. She was soon taken down as well. Kiba ran towards her, but she swiftly dodged and ran towards Toboe. Tsume charged her and they wrestled towards the lake. Tsume managed to pin her down, although it took a lot of energy and strength to restrain her. She was growling menacingly as she glared at him. Her emerald eyes meeting his gold ones. She was extremely powerful and very strong-willed, he could sense it. But he also sensed a kindness and a sense of protection on her. The others soon circled around her. "Why did you attack us?" Kiba growled. "Why are you here?" she retorted. She was still struggling to get out of Tsume's grasp. She let out a growl of frustration, which amused Tsume. "I will not allow you to hurt this forest!" she roared. They all gave her a confused expression. "But we would never hurt the forest…we like it. It's a beautiful place and no one should ever bring harm to it." Toboe said innocently. Her expression lightened up and she stopped growling. She seemed to be contemplating whether to believe them or not. Then the scent hit her, the scent of lunar flowers. Cheza slowly made her way over to her wolf companions. She had been hiding in the tree as Kiba had told her to. "Leave her. She is one of us and understands we will not harm her home." She spoke with the sweetest voice. "The flower maiden…" was all the she-wolf could say. She was speechless; she had heard stories about the flower maiden, but she never thought she would see one.

She felt the weight lift from on top of her. Tsume had gotten off and walked to sit next to Toboe. As the she-wolf got up, he noticed how beautiful she actually was. Her fur flowed so elegantly along her perfect body. She had dizzying patterns of silver along her tawny fur that glowed in the moonlight. Her eyes were a shining emerald and stood out against her fur. He was enchanted by her. Cheza pet the she-wolf and a melodious hum could be heard rising in her throat. They all knew the feeling, it was one of the greatest feelings they had all come to encounter. They knew how pleasuring it was. "This one welcomes you." Cheza smiled. "So, what's your name?" Kiba asked in a tone he used with the others. "My name is Shinae. And yours?" she said. "I'm Kiba and this is Cheza." He said. "I'm Toboe and this is Blue, Hige and Tsume." The little pup said joyously while pointing to each of the other wolves. "It's nice to meet you all." She smiled.

"You know, you're really pretty." Toboe complimented. "Well aren't you sweet." Shinae said while rubbing his head. The pup blushed at the touch. "Wow that almost felt as good as when Cheza pets us!" he exclaimed happily. Shinae giggled as did the others. They were all sitting by the great tree, all except Tsume, who was back at the tree by the lake. He was glaring at Shinae. _"How could they trust her so easily?"_ he thought to himself. _"Well, I guess she was only protecting her home."_ He answered himself. He then noticed Toboe was lying really close to her. _"Hmph, that runt is such a suck up."_ He thought while shaking his head slightly. He couldn't help but feel jealous though. He shrugged it off and stared towards the lake.

Shinae was glad to have some new friends to talk to, especially those of her own kind. She turned to look at the gray wolf that had pinned her down earlier. He was so distant, she wondered why; although she felt she knew. She had to admit he was cute and strong and protective of his friends. She admired him in a way. "He doesn't like me does he?" she asked in a monotone voice. "Who? Tsume?" Hige inquired. She just nodded her head. "Nah, he just likes to be alone and act like he doesn't care about anything." Hige shrugged. "He's not that big a fan of new friends, but give him some time he'll warm up to you." Blue said reassuringly. Toboe smiled and nodded in agreement. Kiba laughed slightly. "So, Shinae, how long have you lived here?" Kiba asked. "My whole life. I devoted myself to protecting this forest the way it protected me when I was a pup." She said in a saddened tone. "What happened?" Hige asked. Blue elbowed him and gave him a look that told him to hold his tongue. "It's ok, Blue." She smiled. "When I was a pup, humans attacked this place for no reason at all. They killed every wolf that lived here; all except me. I ran into the area we're sitting in right now. When the humans tried to shoot at me, a barrier formed in the opening and prevented them from getting through. The spirit of the forest was enraged and killed all the humans by splitting the earth open and swallowing them all. Since then, I promised to protect this forest from any threat." She finished with pride in her eyes. "So that's why you attacked us?" Toboe asked. "Yes and I am truly sorry, I should have known that wolves would never hurt this forest." She said sympathetically. "You are forgiven, there is no need for apologies. We understand." Cheza said, the loving look in her eyes as she gazed at the wolves. "I couldn't have said it better myself." Kiba added with a smile. "Thanks, you guys." Shinae said.

"We should all get some sleep. It's been a long day." Blue said yawning. They all took up a spot to sleep for the night. Shinae slept a bit farther from the others in the more open area while Tsume stayed where he was. He wasn't tired at all, he had too much on his mind to fall asleep. He just sat there and thought how brave Shinae was for staying here to protect the forest. He heard a rustling and saw Toboe walk slowly towards Shinae. He seemed tense and nervous. _"Is he seriously going to sleep next to her?"_ Tsume asked himself. Sure enough, as Toboe got to her, she popped her head up. It startled the young pup. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She said offering a sweet smile. "It's ok." he said looking away. "Toboe? What's wrong pup?" she asked concerned. "I was wondering if I…could…um…sleep with you?" he said a blush sweeping across his fur. Shinae smiled sweetly at the pup, understanding why he found comfort in her. "Of course you can." She replied. The pup's face lit up as he snuggled close to her inhaling her sweet scent and feeling her soft fur. "Thanks, Shinae." He said lazily before falling into a deep sleep. Shinae smiled as she lay her head next to his and too fell into a deep sleep. _"He is such a pup." Tsume_ thought smiling towards the two. Tsume was very jealous of Toboe right now, although he would never admit it, that pup was lucky. _"Toboe found comfort in her just like he found comfort in me."_ Tsume thought. He fell into a troubled sleep as he lay down. He truly had been thinking too much that day.

The next day as everyone awoke, they saw Toboe sleeping next to Shinae and couldn't help but smile at the adorable sight. Tsume walked over towards the others and stood next to Kiba. "I think they're having a pretty good sleep." Tsume said mockingly. The others laughed lowly. "We should wake them." Kiba said. "Okay, I'll go get some water and we can dump that on them." He laughed. The others were about to say something, but were cut off by Shinae. "Dump water on us and I will personally disable one of your legs and throw you in the lake." She said as she lifted her head up to glare at him. Everyone laughed at Tsume because of his facial reaction, he growled in embarrassment. Shinae just smiled a devious, yet kind smile. "I wasn't actually going to do it." He said defensively. "I know, but still, it's a warning for any other ideas." She simply said. Tsume couldn't help but chuckle at her words. She gently nudged Toboe to wake him. He lifted his head lazily and smiled, "Good morning." He said. "Morning, little pup. Sleep well?" she said in a caring voice. "Mhmm." He smiled. The two got up and stretched, then went to greet the others. "Tsume, you don't look so good…didn't you sleep well?" Toboe asked the gray wolf. "I'm fine, kid. Just a little restless." He said with a grin. "A little? You were tossing and turning all night." Shinae said knowingly. "And how would you know that if you were in a deeper sleep than Hige?" Tsume retaliated. "I may have been in a deep sleep, but I know every movement that is made in this forest while I do so." She said with a low growl. "Prove it." Tsume challenged. She gladly accepted. "Kiba got up when the moon was exactly over the lake and drank water, Cheza basked in the moonlit water at the same time. Around dawn, Blue and Hige woke up and began to clean each other. And you got up not to long after and glanced around before going back to an uneasy sleep." She said defiantly. Tsume looked to the others who nodded that she was right, he knew she was too. Shinae giggled in victory while Tsume just sulked back to his tree by the lake. Shinae frowned, if he didn't like her before, he hated her now. "Don't let it bother ya. That's normal for Tsume when he's outsmarted." Hige laughed. She wasn't convinced, but ignored it. They just laid around all day, until Toboe suggested to go play in the water. They all agreed and went running into the lake. The splash they created covered Tsume and it really pissed him off. He charged in the water after them with the intention of getting revenge, but that feeling went away when he found himself nose to nose with Shinae. They stared at each other while Toboe giggled and the others tried to contain their laughter. Cheza just smiled. Tsume was blushing furiously as he pulled away from her. He turned tail and sped out the water, then went to the farthest part of the clearing and turned his back to them. Shinae felt her ears droop as she let out a sigh. Toboe splashed her and snapped her out of the trance she was in, she splashed back and they all continued to have fun. She occasionally looked in Tsume's direction, but his position never changed. She decided to go and talk to him. She got out of the water and headed to where he was laying.

"What do you want?" his tone was harsh, but she knew it was because he was still embarrassed. "I'm sorry for before." She said casually. He turned to face her. "Yea, well…" he started in an angry tone, but once he met her eyes that feeling died and he couldn't help but show that he cared. He sighed. "What are you sorry for? It's not like it was your fault." He said with guilt. "Still." She said. He gazed into her eyes and saw that she didn't want to be so distant from him. He felt himself ease up as he stared into those pools of emerald. He smiled at her and she returned it. "I think we got off to a pretty bad start. Would you want to maybe start over?" she asked with a pleading look. She changed into a human and held out her hand to him. He accepted the offer and shook her hand. "So, we're friends?" he asked. "Yea." She giggled as she turned back into a wolf. Tsume did the same and it was only then that he noticed the devious look in her eyes. "And friends share!" she said as she shook the water from her fur and onto his. He looked at her, his eyes full of revenge. She ran to the lake with Tsume hard at her heels. She jumped in and he followed while the others jumped away laughing. Tsume and Shinae found themselves nose to nose once again, while Tsume was deciding what to do, Shinae splashed him and swam towards the others. They all laughed and played for the rest of the day. When it was late they all went towards the inner part of the clearing near the great tree. It was time to sleep, everyone went to their usual place. Blue was next to Hige and Kiba was next to Cheza. Toboe was unsure of where to lay. Shinae took a nice spot towards the edge of the tree, she liked sleeping with something against her back. Tsume felt brave at the moment so before she laid down he took the spot against the tree. She looked at him puzzled to why he just did that, but as she looked at his face, she saw the sweet smile no one else saw (or would ever see) and the daring eyes he always had. She took the bait and laid next to him cuddling into his soft, warm fur. She felt protected and surprisingly happy. Toboe slowly walked up to them, scared now because Tsume was there and he didn't want to get yelled at. "Come on kid, there's room for you too." Tsume said. Toboe charged toward them and cuddled into Shinae's fur once again. As they all lay, Shinae's head close to Toboe's and Tsume's on her shoulders, they looked as if they were a family. A father, a mother and their baby. Everyone smiled at the sight as they all fell into a calming sleep.

The next day they all sat in the clearing relaxing. "It's time we started to leave this forest. We have to keep looking for paradise." Kiba said. "But, Kiba…this place is like paradise. It's perfect." Toboe begged. "Toboe's right, we could stay here forever and be fine." Hige said. Blue and Tsume nodded in agreement. "It may seem like that, but I really feel we should get moving, before we attract unwanted danger to this forest." Kiba said trying to reason. The others knew he was right, but they didn't want to leave. Reluctantly, they decided to go to keep the forest safe. Toboe was the one that approached Shinae first. "Will you come with us?" he asked with that puppy look to his face. Tsume turned as if asking the same question. The others soon turned as well, waiting for the answer. "I don't think so." She said sadly. "But, why? You have every right to go to paradise as well as we do." Blue said. "That may be true, but I belong here. I need to protect this place." She said turning away. "Those people that came were hunting your kind, not the forest. Maybe the best way to protect it is to leave." Kiba tried. She gave no response. "Is this your final decision?" he asked. "Yes, it is." She said with despair. "Very well, then. Goodbye Shinae and thanks for everything. Lets go." Kiba howled as he ran off with the others after a quick goodbye. "Goodbye, Shinae. I'll never forget you." Toboe said as she nuzzled him. "Bye, little pup. Take care." She smiled as he ran off. There was still one wolf left, Tsume. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" he asked willing her to leave with him. "I can't, Tsume. No matter how much I may want to." She said. She was unable to look into his eyes. They both had feelings for each other and she knew she would give in if she looked into his eyes. "Then I won't force you to." He said. He walked up to her and embraced her as he rubbed against her fur. He inhaled her sweet scent that had become a drug to him for the last time. As he pulled away he saw the longing in her eyes, she wanted him to stay, but she knew he couldn't. "Goodbye, Tsume." She said soothingly. "Goodbye." He said as he turned to race after the others. When he got to the opening he turned to look at his first and only love. "Remember what Kiba said; he may be right. Take care of yourself." He said before disappearing over the horizon. She thought about what he said and in a way knew he was right, but she felt she had to stay, to protect her home from any threat.

As they walked, Tsume and Toboe traveled more towards the back of the group. No one said anything, they all knew the two had been greatly affected by Shinae. They both loved her, in different ways, but still loved her none the less. Tsume had loved her the minute he saw her (after the fight anyway). With her around, he never got that alone feeling. He had wanted to be with her for the rest of time. Toboe loved her as a pup loves its mother. She had comforted him in times of need and treated him like he was her pup. It also took the feeling of loneliness away from him. They would miss her very much, but it was time to move on. As they neared the forest exit, Tsume caught the scent of Shinae. She was coming! "Kiba, wait!" he yelled as he turned around and ran towards the scent. "What's going on?" Toboe asked worried. "It's Shinae, she's coming with us." Kiba smiled.

Tsume raced towards her scent and as they saw each other they ran even faster. As they met they nuzzled and cuddled with each other, finally understanding what the other meant to them. "You decided to come." He said. "I couldn't leave you. Or Toboe. Or the others. " She laughed. "Come on." He said in a sweet voice. They raced to the others. They slowed once they saw them and Toboe ran to Shinae and dug his face into her fur. She nuzzled him back and the three made their way to the others. "Changed your mind?" Kiba asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. She smiled and nodded. "Welcome to the pack." Kiba said as they headed out of the forest. All had found someone to belong with and love. They were content as they headed off to find paradise.


End file.
